Drowned/Allegiances
LakeClan Leader ~ Stormstar - dark grey tom with piercing icy-blue eyes Deputy ~ Dustheart - thick-furred pale brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat ~ Nightleaf - jet-black tom with soft green eyes and white-tipped ears Warriors~ Patchcloud - white tom with pale ginger splotches in various places over his pelt and green eyes Whitenose - snow-white she-cat with light green eyes and a darker dapple on her nose Birchfall - reddish-brown tom with blue eyes Fluttering Wings - small, lithe pale brown she-cat with blue eyes; formerly a Tribe member Mistfur - very pale blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes : Apprentice: ''Fernpaw Scorchtail - ginger tom with green eyes and two white paws Hazelfoot - golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes Swiftwing - black tom with one white paw : ''Apprentice: Jaypaw Ashcloud - dark grey she-cat with soft blue eyes Foxwhisker - ginger tom with green eyes Lilyheart - soft-furred silvery tabby tom with clear blue eyes Apprentices~ Jaypaw - silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes Fernpaw - grey she-cat with light green eyes Queens and Kits~ Cloudtail - small grey she-cat with green eyes and a snow-white tail (mother to Scorchtail's three kits; Lightkit, Mousekit, and Mosskit) Shattered Ice - white she-cat with icy-blue eyes; formerly a Tribe member (mother to Stormstar's unborn kits) Elders~ Deertail - cream-point she-cat with large blue eyes and a short tail Raggedfur - black tom with torn fur and green eyes BreezeClan Leader ~ Sandstar - pale cream she-cat with light blue eyes Deputy ~ Halftail - light brown tom with a short tail and dark paws Medicine Cat~ Spottedshade - lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes : Apprentice: ''Flickerpaw '''Warriors~' Petalheart - small silvery she-cat with soft green eyes Windsong - wiry grey she-cat with pale blue eyes Lilacfur - silvery she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes : Apprentice: ''Ravenpaw Larkflight - dusty-brown she-cat with blue eyes Thrushfeather - brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes Redfur - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes Dawnwing - ginger tabby tom with icy-blue eyes and white hind paws Darktail - grey tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes Mudfur - pale-furred brown tom with dark brown flicks '''Apprentices~' Flickerpaw (medicine cat) - dark grey tom with green eyes Ravenpaw - black tom with a white tail tip and green eyes Queens and Kits~ Moonstone - jet-black she-cat with soft white paws and amber eyes (mother to Darktail's two kits; Berrykit and Snowkit) Elders~ Frosteye - white tom with green eyes; half blind ShadeClan Leader~ 'Cinderstar - pale silver she-cat with green eyes : ''Apprentice: Oakpaw '''Deputy~ '''Shadowpelt - black tom with light blue eyes and a white tuft on his chest '''Medicine Cat~ '''Flareheart - ginger tom with one white paw '''Warriors~ Palespots - silver she-cat with white patches Greypelt - grey tom with black tabby stripes Tornear - golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes and a deep clawmark in one ear : Apprentice: Adderpaw Hawkfur - dark brown-and-cream tabby tom with amber eyes Rookfeather - black tom with green eyes Mossfoot - white she-cat with grey paws Foxpelt - long-furred auburn tabby she-cat with blue eyes Rivertail - silver tom with blue eyes : Apprentice: Briarpaw Apprentices~ Oakpaw - pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes Briarpaw - golden tom Adderpaw - speckled brown she-cat Elders~ Heatherfrost - pale tan-and-white she-cat Dustfoot - mottled brown tom Duskfang - black tom with a white muzzle RainClan Leader~ 'Firestar - light ginger and white tom with blue eyes '''Deputy~ '''Pebbleheart - grey she-cat with black flecks : ''Apprentices: Pikepaw 'Medicine Cat~ '''Cloudfoot - black she-cat with white paws : ''Apprentice: Rosepaw '''Warriors~ Mintpool - pale grey tom with stormy blue eyes Amber - pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes Snowheart - white she-cat with green eyes Larktail - agile brownish tabby tom Blackclaw - black-and-white tuxedo she-cat Breezefur - white tom with grey patches Stormleaf - blue-grey tabby she-cat Dapplefur - tortoiseshell she-cat Stonefrost - grey-and-white tom with green eyes Sagefur - grey she-cat Apprentices~ Pikepaw - light grey tom with white patches Rosepaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes Queens and Kits~ Badgertail - black she-cat with a short tail (mother to Stonefrost's kits; Owlkit, Hazelkit, and Crowkit) Elders~ Fernfoot - grey tom with a broken paw Kinkedtail - russet she-cat with green eyes and a crooked tail Cats Outside the Clan Azure - light silvery-blue tom with dark paws and a thick-furred tail; loner Ashen Heart - dark grey she-cat with a white splotch on her chest; rogue Clouded Eye - dark grey tom with a white forepaw and one blind eye; rogue Snowy - pure white she-cat with dainty paws, fluffy fur, and a pink collar; kittypet Blacky - black she-cat with a green collar; kittypet Category:Allegiances